The Price is Right Timeline/Season 18
Season 18 (1989-1990) Pricing game calendar for Season 18, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (733):''' September 11-15 * On Monday show, Bob enters with Dian and Holly on his arms. * On Monday show, Bob reads a telegram from Mark Goodson, who was out of the country on the day of taping. * Monday show features the debut of Make Your Move. * On Monday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * Early in Make Your Move's existence, contestants' guesses were lit up as soon as they placed the panels under the desired numbers. * On Monday, the original 3 Strikes bag is still in use. * On Monday, the Clam design introduced when Bob's hair went white in Season 16 is still in use. * On Friday, the two Showcase Showdown winners have the same total winnings; a coin is flipped to determine which one will be designated the Top Winner in the Showcase. '''Week 2 (734):''' September 18-22 '''Week 3 (735):''' September 26, December 5, September 27-29 * Originally scheduled for September 25-29. '''Week 4 (736):''' October 2-6 '''Week 5 (737):''' October 9-13 '''Week 6 (738):''' October 16-20 '''Week 7 (739):''' October 23-27 * On Friday, Make Your Move is played for a car. * By Friday, a new Clam design has been introduced; it now has a yellow dollar sign with other dollar signs in all colors of the rainbow cascading out from behind it to the lower left and upper right. '''Week 8 (740):''' October 30-November 3 * Friday show features the final playing of The Phone Home Game. '''Week 9 (741):''' November 6-10 '''Week 10 (742):''' November 13-17 * On Friday, the first showcase is about "perfect pairs," and the second showcase is about "trios;" the final trio in showcase #2 is three cars. '''Week 11 (743):''' November 20-22 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 12 (744):''' November 27-December 1 * On Friday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 13 (745):''' December 4, 6-8 * Only four shows; Tuesday has the delayed September 26 episode. '''Week 14 (746):''' December 11-15 * Tuesday show features the debut of 2 for the Price of 1. * After this Wednesday, Make Your Move is pulled from the pricing game rotation and is not played again for the rest of the season. * On Friday show, the second Dice Game board is used for the first time. '''Week 15 (747):''' December 21 & 22 * Only two shows, on Thursday and Friday. * By the end of 1989, a flashy dollar sign has been added to Poker Game's price reveal prop. '''Week 16 (748):''' January 2-5 * New Year's week; only four shows. '''Week 17 (749):''' January 8-12 '''Week 18 (750):''' January 15-19 * On Tuesday, the TPIR sign behind the right-hand side of the audience is still full-sized. * By Tuesday, the second, baseball-themed 3 Strikes bag has been introduced. '''Week 19 (751):''' January 22-26 '''Week 20 (752):''' January 29-February 2 * On Friday, the price tags in Most Expensive are still the same shade of blue as on the '86 Specials. '''Week 21 (753):''' February 5-9 '''Week 22 (754):''' February 12-16 * By Monday, the TPIR sign behind the right-hand side of the audience has been reduced in size so that part of the wall behind it is visible. * On Monday, Grand Game's "Ten Thousand Dollars" graphic is still in use. * During Monday's credits, Rod announces that due to an unspecified "pricing error which may have affected the bidding," the Top Winner and the Runner-Up were both declared to have won the Showcase after the end of the taping. '''Week 23 (755):''' February 20-23 * Only four shows; no Monday episode. * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode. * Tuesday's opening spiel is, "Here it comes! Television's most exciting show! A special half-hour of fantastic prizes! The fabulous Price Is Right!" * On Tuesday, Janice still holds Punch a Bunch's $10,000 bill for the duration of the game. * On Tuesday, Punch a Bunch's small prizes are still being described all at once. * On Tuesday, the consolation prize plugs occur during the credits. * On Thursday, 5-digit Money Game reappears, no longer using the name "Big Money Game;" the contestant is now given the third number in the price at the start of the game instead of the last number. The middle number is covered with a panel showing a Goodson-Todman asterisk. '''Week 24 (756):''' February 26-March 2 '''Week 25 (757):''' March 5-9 '''Week 26 (758):''' March 12-16 '''Week 27 (759):''' March 19-23 '''Week 28 (760):''' March 26-30 '''Week 29 (761):''' April 2-6 '''Week 30 (762):''' April 9-13 '''Week 31 (763):''' April 16-20 * On Tuesday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 32 (764):''' April 23-27 * On this week's shows, "Summer Fun," the Barker era's final Home Viewer Showcase, is presented; the showcase itself is shown at the beginning of Act 2, and the address and the submission requirements are shown at the beginning of Act 6, with the address being repeated at the start of the second part of the Showcase. * Oddly, Monday's show has no ticket plug, and Dig We Must is played at the end of the first Showcase Showdown; the ticket plug was not done this week to make time for the Home Viewer Showcase. * On Monday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * By Monday, the hole in the lower part of the board of Squeeze Play has been filled in. * By Monday, Grand Game is no longer using its "Ten Thousand Dollars" graphic. * On Tuesday, Bullseye is played for a car. * On Thursday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 33 (765):''' April 30-May 4 * On Wednesday, models start auditioning for the newly-created position of fourth permanent Barker's Beauty. '''Week 34 (766):''' May 7-11 * On Thursday, the second Giant Price Tag is still in use. '''Week 35 (767):''' May 14-18 '''Week 36 (768):''' May 21-25 * On Tuesday, Now....or Then is played for a car. * On Friday, the winner and price of the Home Viewer Showcase are revealed. * No fourth model is present on Friday, as the show was taped out of order with the Home Viewer Showcase week episodes. '''Week 37 (769): May 28-June 1 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * On Monday, a contestant manages to lose 5-digit One Away on the first turn. * On Monday, the Clam design is still the same one that was in use on November 17. * On Tuesday, Kathleen appears for the first time as a try-out for the position of fourth Beauty. Category:Timelines